


There Is No Avalon

by ashangel101010



Series: Prisoner Hux and the Resistance's Shadow [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bargaining, Blind Armitage Hux, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Past Kidnapping, What Ever Happened to Millicent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: “There it is! There. Don't you see it? Our island!Just stay with me...I'll get you there.”FromThe Plague Dogs (1982)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Leia Organa, Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, Armitage Hux & Shelley (OC), Armitage Hux & Tigris (Star Wars)
Series: Prisoner Hux and the Resistance's Shadow [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	There Is No Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

There Is No Avalon

*

General Leia Organa finds General Hux under the silver-branched tree. He has his pittin, Shelley, in his lap. He told the guards that he had a few secrets that he wished to divulge, but only to her. She isn’t as trained as Luke or Ben in the Force, but she’s far more willing to use it in more creative, if morally questionable by Jedi standards, ways. Ben has inherited her pragmatism, but, unfortunately, goes to extremes far too often.

“A few weeks after my eighth life day, I was kidnapped and blinded by a Dark Sider by the name of Maris Brood. She wanted to awaken the Force in me.” Hux starts and then pauses for a moment, “She also took my cat, Millicent. She was a ginger like me and around my age. I was the only person she truly loved.”

“For months, we endured her tests. We were left in Sith temples. We were locked in dungeons. We were buried alive. Eventually, we went to Sullust. She left us in a desert to fend for ourselves like we often had to. A pack of ash angels found us. They eat only ash, but they were after us. She died.” Hux strokes Shelley’s back with his trembling, right hand, while his left hand remains a balled-up fist. 

“Brood took me to an asylum called Crseih Station. It was run by a man calling himself the Procurator of Justice, but Brood called him Hethrir. He had a son, Tigris. He was a year younger than me, but even he _weighed_ more than me. He said that he was quite small for a Firrerreo, a Near-Human species from Firrerre. I’d never heard of them or their world, but my first thought was that they must be an alliterative culture.” He smirks for a blink before a sad smile overtakes it. 

“He told me that his hair was two-tone stripes of black and silver just like his mother’s. His skin could go from gold to silver if he was angry or afraid. He was always afraid. He had teeth like a vampire, but he was too sweet to use them.” He closes his eyes and inhales the fresh air. He exhales without tears.

“We were the only children there. We had no holos nor a music player, but Tigris had datapads. He would read to me theories and data on realspace, hyperspace, and otherspace. I couldn’t understand it half the time, but I’d listen. I then would tell him stories about heroes, dragons, and magic. He loved it whenever I talked about the Once and Future King.” The sad little smile morphs into reverence. 

“Who was that?” She asks softly. He’s been telling the truth, but she knows that Hux is censoring most of it. Truths far too painful for him to face for long periods of time.

“King Arthur. He lived in a galaxy far, far away where magic was magic and not another name for the Force. He erected Camelot to be the capital of his kingdom. He established the Knights of Round Table to fulfill his greatest ambition in turning Might is Right to Might _for_ Right. Merlin raised him to love everyone. And such love was turned into his greatest tragedy…” He trails off, and she believes that he may just stop there.

“He had to fight against his best friend, but then his misshapen son chose to proclaim himself the new king and was going to forcibly marry Queen Guinevere, Arthur’s wife and his stepmother. Arthur had to fight his son and kill him, but he’s mortally wounded in the process. Most of his knights were killed and Camelot was burning. Percival put him on a funeral barge bound for Avalon. It is said that he’s just resting and will return to save his kingdom once more.” His cloudy eyes well with unshed tears.

“I promised him I would take him there one day, to Avalon. And he just squeezed my hand…” Hux swallows and finally stops his tale. 

“What do you hope to gain from this?” She does feel sympathy for his child self; no child should go through what he went through. He’s not telling this to just earn sympathy; he wants something from her. 

Hux tosses whatever was in his left fist, and she catches it before it goes over her head. She finds a metal false tooth in the palm of her hand.

“First Order Intelligence have their own Shadows too but we called them _hit men_ or _assassins_ , General. One of their back molar teeth would be replaced with a false tooth; the tooth was used as a kill switch to ensure with certainty that no secrets could be spilled. It can’t be deactivated unless you pull out the tooth. My captain explain all this to me when I hired him. I asked him why he just didn’t go to a dentist-droid and have it removed. Tritt said: _‘Consider it insurance, sir, if I ever end up in enemy hands and my poisons have failed me.’_ ”

“I said that I don’t need such insurance because I would do everything in my power to rescue him.” Hux scowls at her. “I know you have him, I know he’s being tortured, and I want to make an exchange.” 

“Your story won’t earn your freedoms.”

“I know that, but it wouldn’t hurt for the Resistance to have another base. Particularly one that my Order doesn’t know about. And as a bonus I know Hethrir has data on his Force-sensitives. Maybe Luke can add more Jedi to his Order, or even learn something about the Force. Or maybe, just maybe, you’ll find another Imperial _secret_.”

“And what would you like in return, barring your freedom?”

“I want to visit Tritt.”

“Not even going to try to bargain for him as your roommate?”

“You’re not stupid. You wouldn’t leave two prisoners, especially when they’ve known each other for years, alone together for undisclosed amounts of time. They would plan a breakout.”

“You will get a _supervised_ visit after we’ve confirmed the existence of the base. Where is it?”

“It’s located in the Pakuuni sector, near the Pakuuni system. I don’t know the exact coordinates, but I know the station itself is located between a black hole and a crystallizing white dwarf star. You better send your best pilot for this and Luke, or maybe Rey since she could use the experience and has a good head on her shoulders.” He scoops up Shelley into his arms and stands up.

“What happened to Tigris?” He looks through her and then turns his back on her.

“He went to Avalon without me.” 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here are the links:
> 
> Here is an image of Maris Brood. She was part of the videogame, The Force Unleashed. She and her unnamed master survived Order 66 because they were on Felucia with no clones, but the master decided to search for survivors and never returned. She felt abandoned and nearly fell to the Dark Side, but Shaak Ti arrived to be her new master and they lived in peace. But then Starkiller showed up and killed Shaak Ti, which finally caused her to fall to the Dark Side. Since the game never happened in my stories, Shaak Ti instead fought Vader and died, causing Maris to fall to the Dark Side: [Link](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/5/52/MarisBrood_bg.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20091215163224)
> 
> Here is an image of Tigris, most likely when he’s like twelve or thirteen in the novel: [Link](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/4/49/Tigris1319.JPG/revision/latest?cb=20061101205622)
> 
> I have seen Watership Down (1978) and now I have seen Plague Dogs (1982). You may have heard of the former through the infamous nightmare-vision of rabbits being massacred, but that movie did not make me cry. Maybe it’s because I’ve never owned rabbits or maybe it’s because of its fairly happy ending, but Plague Dogs had me in tears in the last ten minutes. If you have Amazon Prime, both films are streaming for free there. 
> 
> Hethrir, Rillao, Tigris, and Crseih Station come from Legends/EU and specifically from Vonda N. McIntyre’s The Crystal Star novel. Hethrir, through the station which was situated between a black hole and a crystallizing white dwarf star, met a Cthulhu-inspired monster from another universe named Waru. Waru promises to make him the master of the Force, so long as Hethrir feeds him, typically Force-sensitive sacrifices. So Hethrir and his cronies come up with the brilliant idea of kidnapping Han’s and Leia’s youngest son, Anakin Solo, and plan to use him as the ultimate sacrifice to fully sate Waru. It all fails because no one messes with the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family. Waru eats Hethrir, while Rillao and Tigris are reunited and presumably live happily ever after on Firrerre. I don’t know if the novel is any good, but it sounds far more interesting than the last New Canon book I read. 
> 
> T. H. White’s The Once and Future King is what I was mainly referencing in a very choppy way because it would take ten pages to truly sum up the book. I also read some stuff on the “leaked” Colin Trevorrow script and there are some really good ideas. Like having a five-year time-skip, giving Rose more prominence, not retconning TLJ, Rey and Kylo don’t get together in the end, and her surname being Solana (Solo + Organa, but hey it’s not like Ben Solo = Kylo Ren is cleverer) which I like far more than Palpatine though it’s still pointless. Not into Rey/Poe, but at least they haven’t tried to kill each other. From the few scant details I read, his script at least respected TLJ and probably could’ve been a good conclusion to the Sequels after a few heavy edits. 
> 
> Next chapter: Rey, Poe, and BB-8 explore Crseih Station, while Kylux is in a dangerous place.


End file.
